Optimus Prime
Optimus Prime, Autobotlar'ın cesur lideridir. O bilgeliğini, gücünü ve zekasını kullanınca kimse ona karşı duramaz. Onun en büyük amacı adaleti sağlamak ve masumları korumaktır. Optimus Prime, bir Prime olmadan önce Orion Pax isimli bir bilim botu olarak görev yapmıştır. Optimus Prime hem bir Prime hem de son ve en güçlü Kutsal Şövalye'dir. O bir Prime ve Kutsal Şövalye'nin birleşik gücüne sahiptir. Ama asla gerektiğinden fazla güç kullanmaz. Çünkü birilerine zarar vermekten korkar. "Birimiz ayakta kalacak, birimiz düşecek." -Optimus Prime'dan Megatron'a Biyografi Cybertron'da Prime Olmadan Önce Optimus Prime, bir Prime olarak seçilmeden önce Cybertron'da genç ama bilge bir bilim botu olarak görev yapmıştır. Üvey Kardeşi Megatron'un emri altındaki bir takımda çalışan Orion Pax, sonradan diğer Primelar tarafından bir Prime olmaya layık görülmüş ve onlar tarafından thumb|300pxgüçlendirilip Optimus Prime olmuştur. Optimus Prime ve Megatron Orion Pax, Optimus Prime olduktan sonra, takım liderleri ve Optimus'un kardeşi Megatron, Optimus Prime'ı kıskanmaya başlamıştı. Daha sonra Optimus Prime'ın gücüne sahip olmak isteyen ve Primelar tarafından reddedilen Megatron, öfkesinden dolayı karanlık tarafı seçti ve Decepticonlar'ı topladı. Bu olaylar sırasında iki kardeşte birbirilerinin baş düşmanı oldular. Ama Optimus Prime, kardeşinden umudunu hiç kesmedi ta ki geri dönüşü olmayan şeyler yapıncaya kadar. Dünya'ya Yolculuk ve Allspark Kendi gücüyle yetinmeyen ve daha fazla güç isteyen Megatron, topladığı Decepticonlar ile Allspark'ı ele geçirmek için çok fazla savaş verdi ve gezegeninde enerjisini tüketti. Savaşlar yüzünden gezegenin enerjisi tükenince Autobotlar, yeni gezegenler aramak için dağıldılar. Kalan Autobotlar'dan Allspark'ı korumak için onu Uzay'ın derinliklerine yollamaya karar verdiler ve Allspark'ı Uzay'a fırlattılar. Onun peşinden giden Megatron, Dünya'ya kadar Allspark'ı takip etti. Ama Dünya'ya gelince kutuplara çakılıp dondu. Allspark'ın yerini tespit eden Optimus Prime, ekibi ile Dünya'ya gitmeye karar verdi. Geride birkaç Autobot bırakan Optimus Prime, Allspark'ın yoluna koyuldu. Dünya'da Mission City Savaşı ve Öncesi Dünya'ya gelen Optimus Prime ve takımı, öncelikle bu gezegenin yerlisi olan insanların gözüne batmamak için yeni Dünya araçlarına dönüştüler. Optimus Prime bir Peterbilt 379 Tır'a dönüştü. Daha sonra Allspark'ın koordinatlarının yazılı olduğu gözlüğün yerini saptayan Autobotlar, Sam Witwicky'nin yerini buldular. Çünkü o gözlüğün sahibi olan Archibald Witwicky'nin torunuydu. Yıllar önce Dünya'ya gelen ve buzullara çakılan Megatron'un yerini bulan Archibald Witwicky yanlışlıkla Megatron'un optik kazıyıcılarını çalıştırmış ve Megatron, onun gözlüğüne Allspark'ın koordinatlarını kazımıştı. Daha sonra Optimus Prime ve diğer Autobotlar, Sam Witwicky'nin evine gittiler ve Sam'in gözlüğü bulmasını beklediler. Ama tam bu sırada Sektör 7 Ajanları evi bastı ve Sam Witwicky'yi tutukladılar. Daha sonra Sam'i kurtarmaya giden Autobotlar, Sektör 7 Ajanları'nı etkisiz hale getirdiler. Ama kısa süre sonra gelen Sektör 7 Helikopterleri, Bumblebee'yi yakaladılar ve gizli tesislerine götürdüler. Takım üyelerinin ısrarına rağmen Optimus Prime, Bumblebee'yi kurtarmak için insanlara zarar vermeye karşı çıktı. Daha thumb|292pxsonra Sektör 7 Tesisleri'ne, Decepticonlar tarafından yapılan saldırı sonucu Megatron dondurulduğu yerden kurtuldu. Sektör 7 çalışanları ve Ajan Simmons'ta Bumblebee ve Sam'e Allspark'ı korumak konusunda güvenmek zorunda kaldılar. Autobotlar ve Decepticonlar arasında bir savaş olacaktı ve Albay Lennox'un emri altındaki askerler, Autobotlar'a yardım etmeye karar verdiler. Optimus Prime, savaşın yapılacağı Mission City'e giderken yolunu Bonecrusher kesti ve onunla yaptığı kısa kapışma sonucu Bonecrusher'ın kafasını kopardı.Daha sonra Autobotlar, Mission City'e vardıklarında Optimus Prime, Megatron ile dövüşmeye başladı. Ama Optimus Prime, bu kapışmanın sonunda yenik düştü. Bu savaşın sonunda Sam, Optimus'u kurtarmak için Allspark'ı kullandı ve Megatron'u öldürdü. Bu savaşın sonunda Decepticonlar, savaşı kaybettiler. Ama Autobotlar'da Jazz'ı kaybettiler. Bu savaş sonrası Autobotlar, bir grup asker ile birleşip NEST adlı bir örgüt kurdular ve Optimus Prime'da NEST'in Autobot Lideri oldu. Mısır Savaşı ve Öncesi NEST kurulduktan sonra Autobotlar ve askerler; Megatron'un ölümünden sonra saklanan Decepticonlar'ı bulmaya ve avlamaya başladılar. Bu sırada kurtulan Decepticonlar, avlanmamak için birleşmeye başladılar. Autobotlar'da sayıları az oldukları için zorluk çekmeye başladılar. Bu sırada Optimus'un Takımı, Dünya'ya gelen başka bir Autobot grubu ile birlik oldu ve Prime Takımı'na yeni üyeler eklendi. Zaman geçtikçe büyüyen ve güçlenen ekip yakında güçlü bir düşman ile karşılaşacaktı. Sam'in üniversiteye başlamadan önce evinde, Allspark'tan bir parça thumb|300pxkaldığını görmüştü ve bu ufak parça evdeki bütün elektrikli aletleri Transformer'a dönüştürebilecek kadar güçlüydü. Bu parçayı Mikaela'ya emanet eden Sam, üniversiteye gitmişti. Bu sırada Allspark'tan kalan bir diğer parçada Reedman tarafından çalınıp Megatron'u hayata döndürmek için kullanılmıştı. Sam Witwicky, Allspark'a maruz kaldıktan sonra garip özellikler kazanmıştı ve bu yüzden Decepticonlar onun peşindeydi.Ama Autobotlar'da Sam'i korumaya her an hazırlardı. Bu sırada hayata dönen Megatron, Fallen ile bir plan yapmışlardı. Fallen'ın amacı bu evrende onu durdurabilecek tek kişi olan Optimus Prime'ı öldürmekti. Eğer Optimus ortadan kalkarsa o durdurulamaz olurdu ve plan da tam amaçlandığı gibi sonuçlandı. Megatron tarafından tuzağa düşürülen Optimus Prime, arkasından saldırıya uğrayıp öldürülmüştü. Daha sonra Bumblebee, Sam ve arkadaşları, Optimus Prime'ı hayata döndürmek için Mısır'a gittiler ve Matrix'i bulup Optimus thumb|left|300pxPrime'ı canlandırmak için kullandılar. Optimus Prime tekrar hayata dönmüştü. Ama daha büyük bir güce ihtiyacı vardı. Jetfire, Optimus Prime ile birleşti ve Fallen'ın yanına gitti. Fallen ve Megatron ile dövüşen Optimus Prime, Fallen'ı öldürdü ve Megatron'u ağır yaraladı. Daha sonra Amerika'ya geri dönen Optimus Prime, güç kaybeden Decepticonlar'ı yakalamaya devam etti. Mısır Savaşı'ndan sonra Decepticonlar, güç kaybetmiş olsalar da bazı saldırı hareketleri ve gizli görevler yapmaya devam ettiler. Optimus Prime'da her seferinde Decepticonlar'ı yenilgiye uğrattı. Chicago Savaşı ve Öncesi Mısır Savaşı'ndan belirli bir süre sonra yeni Autobotlar, Xantium adlı Uzay gemisi ile Dünya'ya geldiler ve Prime Takımı'na katıldılar. Artık Autobotlar'ın bir uzay gemisi vardı. Bu sayede uzaya gidebilirlerdi. Optimus Prime'da edindiği Matrix'in gücüne yeni adapte oluyordu. Daha önceki haline göre güçlenen Optimus'un yanında Megatron'da yeni iyileşiyordu ve eski haline göre oldukça güçsüzdü. Bir gün Optimus Prime, Ark'ın güç kaynağının sinyallerini buldu ve onu almak için Çernobil'deki Nükleer Enerji Santrali'ne gitti. Etraf Nükleer Enerji yüzünden insanlar için ölümcül bir ortamdı. güç kaynağını almak için santralin içine giren Optimus Prime ve NEST Ajanları, burada Shockwave ile karşılaştılar. Shockwave, Driller'ı kullanarak, güç kaynağını çaldı ve kaçmaya başladı. Ama Optimus Prime, onları yakaladı ve ikisini de yenip güç thumb|300pxkaynağını geri aldı. NEST Üssü'ne dönen Optimus Prime, çok kızgındı. Nadiren kızan Prime, insanların uzun zamandır onlardan haberdar olduklarını ve ondan pek çok şey sakladıklarını öğrendi. İnsanlar, Ark'ın yerini ve Transformerlar hakkında pek çok şeyi önceden biliyorlardı. Optimus Prime en kısa zamanda Xantium ile Ay'ın karanlık yüzüne gitti ve kayıp Autobot gemisi Ark'ı buldu. Ark, Ay'a çakılmıştı. Optimus Prime, onun akıl hocası ve ustası olan Sentinel Prime'ın orada olduğunu biliyordu. O, Ark'ın içine girdi ve Sentinel Prime'ı alıp Dünya'ya getirdi. Optimus, Matrix'i kullanarak Sentinel Prime'ı hayata döndürdü. Uzun zamandır ölü olan Sentinel, Optimus Prime'ın üstüne atladı ve boğazına kılıcını dayadı. Ama sonradan kendine geldi ve kılıcını yere bıraktı. Optimus Prime, Sentinel Prime'ın Matrix'e ondan daha layık olduğunu düşünüyordu. Bu yüzden Matrix'i ona uzattı. Ama Sentinel, Optimus'a bilmediği bir dünyada Optimus'a akıl hocalığı yapamayacağını söyledi ve Matrix'i, Optimus'a geri uzattı. Tam Sentinel Prime, NEST Üssü'ne giderken Sam, Autobotlar'a bir haber yetiştirdi. Decepticonlar, Sentinel Prime'a pusu kuracaklardı. Autobotlar hemen Sentinel'i korumaya alıp Autobot Üssü'ne doğru yola çıktılar. Ama tam bu sırada Dreadler yollarını kesti. Autobotlar ve Decepticonlar arasında verilen mücadele sonucu Autobotlar kazandı ve Sentinel'i NEST Üssü'ne götürdüler. Ama Sentinel Prime'ın bir sırrı vardı. O Decepticonlar için çalışıyordu. Daha sonra Sentinel Prime, Ironhide'ı pas silahı ile pasa çevirdi ve ortalığı dağıtıp NEST Üssü'nden kaçtı. Optimus Prime, bu sırada orada değildi ve döndüğünde gözlerine inanamadı. Eski dostunun ölümü ve bunun akıl hocası, en güvendiği thumb|left|300pxkişilerden biri tarafından gerçekleşmesi onu ağır sarsmıştı. Ama o hemen kendini toparladı ve Sentinel Prime'dan intikam almaya karar verdi. İlk mücadelesinde iyi bir dövüş uzmanı ve çok güçlü bir Transformer olan Sentinel Prime'a yenik düşen Optimus Prime, Sentinel Prime tarafından bağışlandı. Ama Optimus Prime inatçıydı. Yinede bu dövüşü kaybeden Optimus Prime, Autobot Üssü'ne geri döndü. Geri döndüğünde duydukları, Optimus'un hiç hoşuna gitmemişti. Ulusal İstihbarat Direktörü Charlotte Mearing, Autobotlar'ın, Dünya'ya savaşı getirdikleri gerekçesiyle uzaya yollanmalarını istemişti. Optimus Prime'ın, Charlotte Mearing'e bir sözü vardı: " ya biz gidersek ve haklı değilseniz, ya Decepticonlar savaşı bırakmazlarsa, o zaman sizi Decepticonlar'a karşı kim koruyacak ?"dedi. Ertesi gün Autobotlar, Xantium ile uzaya fırlatıldılar ve kısa bir süre sonra bindikleri gemi Starscream tarafından patlatıldı. Decepticonlar, Sam'i Carly ile tehdit edip ona Watch-Con taktırmış ve Autobotlar'ın ne yapacaklarını öğrenmişlerdi. Autobotlar'ın öldüklerini düşünen Decepticonlar, Megatron ve Sentinel Prime'ın emrinde toplanmışlardı. Daha sonra Sentinel Prime, Uzay Geçidi'ni kullanarak Ay'daki bütün Decepticonlar'ı Dünya'ya ışınladı ve Cybertron'un enerjisini doldurmak için Dünya'yı kullanmayı seçti. Bu sayede hem Cybertron tekrar yaşanılabilecek bir yer olurdu hem de Dünya'ya hükmederdi. Ama planlarına katmadığı bir şey vardı. Autobotlar'ın yaşıyor olabilme ihtimali. Sam Witwicky, Sentinel thumb|298px|Ben senin babanım Luke...Prime'ı durdurmak ve Carly'yi kurtarmak için Robert Epps'ten yardım istedi. İlk başta kabul etmek istemesede Epps, sonradan yardım etmeye karar verdi ve topladıkları bir grup eski NEST Ajanı ile Decepticonlar'a karşı direnmeye gittiler. Tam karşılarına bir Decepticon Savaş Gemisi çıkmıştı ki birdenbire bu ufak gemi düştü ve arkasından Autobotlar geldi. Optimus Prime'da başlarındaydı. Autobotlar, bir plan kurdular ve dağıldılar. Optimus Prime, birkaç silahını ve jet çantasını aldıktan sonra Driller'ın peşine düştü. Driller'ı yaralayan Optimus Prime aynı zamanda Driller'ın ona vurduğu darbe ile bir inşaatın içinde inşaat aletlerine sıkıştı. Bu sırada içlerinde Bumblebee'nin de olduğu bir grup Autobot, Decepticonlar tarafından yakalandılar. Decepticonlar, ilk başta Autobotlar'ı tutsak olarak tutsalarda sonradan onlara bir ders vermek için Que'yi öldürdüler. Optimus Prime,sıkıştığı yerden kurtulamadığı için onu kurtaramamıştı. Optimus, Wreckerlar'ı yardıma çağırmıştı.Bu sırada Wheelie ve Brains büyük bir Decepticon gemisinin kablolarını kemirerek düşürmüş ve Decepticonlar'ın dikkatlarini dağtıp Autobotlar'ı kurtarmışlardı. Hemen ardından Optimus Prime, sıkıştığı yerden kurtuldu ve Decepticonlar'ın içine dalıp hepsini parçaladı ve doğradı. Daha sonra Optimus Prime, uzay geçitlerinden birini düşürdü ve Sentinel Prime'ın dikkatini çekti. Optimus ve Sentinel, ikinci bir düelloya başladılar. Bu thumb|left|250pxkarşılaşmada Sentinel, Optimus'un kolunu kesti ve onu yere attı. Tam Optimus'u öldürecekken Megatron geldi ve Sentinel Prime'ı dövdü. Daha sonra Optimus Prime ayağa kalkınca Megatron, Optimus'a ateşkes teklif etti. Ama sonunda bir kuralı vardı: Megatron, yönetimi ele alacaktı ve sonunda Optimus'a bir söz söyledi:" Hem Eğer ben olmazsam sen ne olurdum, Prime !" Optimus Prime, çok sinirlendi ve Megatron'un kafasını kesti. Daha sonra Sentinel Prime'a döndü. Sentinel Prime, Optimus'a yalvardı. Ama Optimus Prime, onu dinlemedi ve infaz etti. Daha sonra Autobotlar bir araya geldiler. Ama Chicago Savaşı sonrası ister Autobot, isterse Decepticon olsun insanların, Transformerlar'a güvenleri kalmadı ve hepsini avlamaya başladılar. Hong Kong Savaşı ve Öncesi İnsanlar, Autobotlar'ı avlamaya başladıktan sonra CIA, Cemetary Wind isimli bir örgüt kurdu. Cemetary Wind Ajanları, bütün Transformerlar'ı avlıyorlardı. Bir gün Cemetary Wind Ajanları, Optimus Prime'a pusu kurdular ve onu ağır yaraladılar. İnsanlara zarar vermek istemediği için thumb|300pxOptimus Prime, oradan kaçtı ve yeni bir araç moduna dönüştü. Daha sonra Cade Yeager tarafından hurda olarak alınan Optimus Prime, ona gerçek yüzünü gösterdi. İlk başta ondan çekinse de Cade, sonradan Optimus'a yardım etti ve onu iyileştirdi. Birkaç gün böyle geçtikten sonra Cade'in dostu Lucas, para ödülü kazanmak için Optimus'u ihbar etti. Evi basan C.W. Ajanları Cade'i, Lucas'ı ve Cade'in kızı Tessa'yı rehin aldılar ve Cade'e Optimus'un yerini söylemesini söylediler. Ama Cade söylemedi. Daha sonra bir Cemetary Wind Ajanı olan James Savoy, Cade'i kızı Tessa ile tehdit etti. Daha fazla dayanamayan Optimus Prime, Cade'e yardım etmek için saklandığı yerden çıktı ve ajanları havaya uçurdu. Daha sonra Tessa'nın sevgilisi Shane Dyson beklediği yerden çıktı ve Cade'i, kızını ve Lucas'ı arabaya alıp Optimus Prime ile kaçmaya başladılar. Shane çok başaralı bir rallici olduğu için Cemetary Wind Ajanları'na takip sırasında zorlu anlar yaşattı. Daha sonra tam C.W. Ajanları'ndan kurtulmuşken Cybertronlu kelle avcısı Lockdown, Optimus Prime'ı öldürmek için geldi ve ortamı bombaladı. Bu siber şekillendirme bombalarından biri Lucas'a denk geldi ve onu Transformium'a dönüştürdü. Optimus Prime, Cade, Tessa ve Shane hemen Optimus Prime'a binip oradan kaçtılar. Cade, arkadaşı için üzülmüştü. Kısa süre sonra bir benzin istasyonunda duran Optimus Prime, yeni bir araç modu taradı. Bu sayede eski hasarlı kısımlarından da thumb|left|300pxkurtulmuş oldu. Daha sonra Optimus Prime, kalan Autobotlar'a bir buluşma mesajı attı. Bumblebee'nin emri altındaki bir grup Autobot, Optimus Prime ile buluştu. Artık Autobotlar toplanmışlardı. Optimus Prime'ın ilk işi KSI adlı örgütün binasına gidip kalan Autobotlar'ı kurtarmaktı. KSI binasına giden Optimus Prime, Ratchet'ın eritilmiş halini görünce çok sinirlenmişti ve bir karara vardı. Artık insanlara acımak yoktu. Bu işten sorumlu olan herkese yaptıklarını ödetecekti. KSI buluşlarını paramparça eden Optimus Prime, KSI'ın CEO'su Joshua Joyce ile kısa ama öfkeli bir konuşma yaptı ve daha sonradan oradan ayrıldı. Ama Joshua Joyce, Optimus ve Takımı'nın peşine KSI'ın en iyi iki insan yapımı Transformer'ını takmıştı. Stinger ve Galvatron. Bu uzaktan kontrol paneli ile kontrol edilen Transformerlar, Autobotlar ile dövüşmeye başladılar. Ama Galvatron sonradan kontrolden çıktı ve kendi başına dövüşmeye başladı. Galvatron, Megatron'un zihnine sahipti ve Optimus Prime'dan intikam almak istiyordu. Ama bu sırada bir güçlü bir silah, Optimus'un omzundan girdi ve sırtından çıkıp Optimus'u yere düşürdü. Bu dev silahı ateşleyen kişi Lockdown'du. Lockdown, Optimus Prime'ı sürükleyerek gemisine bindirdi ve bu sırada geminin ağlarına takılan Tessa'yı da yanlışlıkla alıp oradan gitti. Diğer Autobotlar, Optimus'u kurtarmak için plan yaptılar. Autobotlar, Chicago'da belirli bir süre park eden geminin içine gizlice sızdılar ve Optimus Prime'ı kurtarıp bir kaçış mekiği ile oradan kaçtılar. Daha sonra Optimus Prime, geminin rotasını Hong Kong'a çevirdi. Çünkü Lockdown'un planını öğrenmişti. Harold Attinger ile aralarındaki bir anlaşma sonucu Lockdown,koca bir şehri Transformium'a dönüştürebilen uzaylı tohumunu Dünya'nın en kalabalık şehirlerinden biri olan Hong Kong'ta patlatacaktı. Hong Kong ve çevresindeki canlı thumb|300pxcansız her şey Transformium'a dönüşecekti ve bu Transformium kaynağı hem Attinger'in hem de Lockdown'un işine yarayacaktı. Lockdown'un yanında Galvatron ve kontrolü altına aldığı insan yapımı Decepticonlar'da Hong Kong Savaşı'nda yer alacaktı. Uzaylı tohumunu kaçıran Optimus Prime, tohumu Joshua Joyce'a emanet etti ve Decepticon ordusunu halletmek için Kutsal Şövalyeler'i serbest bırakıp yardım etmelerini istedi. İlk başta Kutsal Şövalyeler'in lideri olan Grimlock yardım etmeye itiraz etse de devasa robot, arkadaşlarının ölümü yüzünden öfkesinden gözü hiçbir şey görmeyen Optimus Prime tarafından yenilince Dinobotlar, Prime için çalışmaya karar verdiler. Autobotlar ve Dinobotlar, Galvatron ve Decepticonlar'ı ile çatışırken çoğunu parçalasalar da Decepticonlar, gelmeye devam ediyorlardı. Bu sırada Lockdown, uzay gemisi ile ( gerçekte Kutsal Şövalyeler'in Gemisi) Hong Kong'a geldi ve geminin mıknatıs özellikleri ile Autobotlar dahil olmak üzere içinde metal olan her şeyi önce onlarca metre yukarıya kaldırıp yere bıraktı. thumb|left|300pxDaha sonra Lockdown, geminin öğütücülerini çalıştırdı ve Autobotlar'ı tekrar içine çekti. Optimus Prime, tüm gücüyle geminin mıknatıslarına ateş etti ve parçalamayı başardı. Aşağı tekrar düştükten sonra Optimus Prime, ayaklandı ve Lockdown ile karşılaşma noktasına gitti. Cade'de Optimus'a yardıma gitti ve Shane'e onu güvenli bir yere götürmesini söyledi. Kısa süre sonra Bumblebee, Shane ve Tessa yardıma geldi. Cade, kızının ona yardıma geldiğini görünce hem korkmuş hem de sevinmişti. Optimus Prime ve Lockdown dövüşürlerken Harold Attinger, dövüş meydanına geldi ve Optimus'a yardım eden Cade'e silah doğrulttu. Tam Cade'i vuracakken Optimus, Harold'ı vurdu ve havaya uçurdu. Bu sırada da Lockdown, Bumblebee'yi fırlatıp uzak bir yere fırlattı. Daha sonra Lockdown, Optimus Prime'ı tuttu ve onun kılıcı ile onu göğsünden bir yapıya sapladı. Tam Optimus'u öldürecekken Cade, Lockdown'un dikkatini dağıttı ve onu oyaladı. Bu sırada da Tessa ve Shane kılıcı, Optimus'tan çıkarttılar ve Optimus thumb|300pxPrime, Lockdown'u ikiye bölüp öldürdü. Bu savaştan sonra Autobotlar ve insanların arası Joshua Joyce sayesinde düzeldi. Aynı zamanda Joshua Joyce, Yeager ailesi ve Shane ile dost oldu. Daha sonra Dinobotlar'ı serbest bırakan ve takımı Bumblebee'ye emanet eden Prime, yaratıcılarını bulmak için uzaya uzun bir arayışa çıktı. Kişilik Optimus Prime iyi kalpli ve dürüst bir Autobot'tur. O aynı zamanda Primelar içindeki en genç Prime olmasına rağmen aynı zamanda en olgun ve en karakterlisidir. Optimus Prime aynı zamanda çok cesur ve çok inatçıdır. Kendinden 5 kata yakın büyük olan Grimlock ile bile hiç korkmadan dövüşmüştür ve onu bir kavgada yenmenin tek yolu bayıltmak veya öldürmektir. Sentinel Prime ile kapışmasında kolu koptuğu halde Optimus Prime, kapışmayı bırakmamıştır. O aynı zamanda oldukça saygılı ve alçak gönüllü bir Autobot'tur. Sentinel Prime'ın Matrix'e daha layık olduğunu düşünmüş ve ona vermek istemiştir. Optimus Prime aynı zamanda çok iyi bir savaşçıdır. Güçler ve Yetenekler Güçler (Özel Güçler) Süper Transformer Fizyolojisi: '''Optimus Prime, normal bir Transformer'ın sahip olduğu tüm güçlere ve yeteneklere sahip olmakla birlikte özel güçlere de sahiptir. '''Prime Fizyolojisi: '''Optimus Prime, bir Transformer olmasının yanında aynı zamanda bir Prime'dır ve Prime güçlerine sahiptir. '''Kutsal Şövalye Fizyolojisi: '''Optimus Prime, Silver Knight olarak seçildikten sonra ne zaman tekrar Silver Knight'a dönüşse Kutsal Şövalyeler'in güçlerini kazanır. '''Liderlik Matrixi: '''Liderlik Matrixi, Primelar'ın birleşik gücünü taşır ve Allspark gibi evrendeki en güçlü nesnelerden biridir. '''Kombine Olmak: '''Optimus Prime, Jetfire ile kombine olabilir. '''Dönüşüm Geçirmek: Optimus Prime, istediği zaman Silver Knight'a dönüşebilir. Süper Transformer Gücü: 'Optimus Prime, en güçlü Transformerlar'dan biridir. Liderlik Matrixi ona belirli ölçüde güç verir, bir Prime olması ve güçlü bir Transformer olmasının yanında bir Kutsal Şövalye olması da onun süper gücünü arttıran faktörlerdir. '''Süper Transformer Dayanıklılığı/ Zarar Görmeme: '''Optimus Prime oldukça dayanıklı bir Autobot'tur. Zaten insan silahları, Transformerlar'a zarar veremezken Transformer silahları da ona çok zor zarar verir. Ama onun en son hali olan Silver Knight daha da dayanıklıdır ve dayanıklılık sınırı bilinmemektedir. '''Süper Transformer Hızı: '''Optimus Prime, çok hızlı bir Transformer'dır. Zaten Transformerlar robot modlarındayken bile 100 km/h'in üstünde koşabilirler. Ama Optimus Prime, iri cüssesine rağmen 150 km/h'nin üstünde koşabilir ve Dünya'da Mach 5'de (Uzay'da limiti bilinmiyor) uçabilir. '''Uçma: '''Her Transformer bu konuda çok iyi olmasa da hepsinde bu yetenek limitli bir biçimde vardır ve uygun bir eğitim ile geliştirilebilir. Ama Optimus Prime, çoğu Transformer'dan çok daha hızlı ve iyi bir şekilde uçabilir. '''Boyut Değiştirme: '''Tam anlamıyla bu gücünü kontrol edemese de Optimus Prime, Silver Knight'a dönüşürken boyutunu arttırabilir. Aynı zamanda Optimus Prime, yeni bir araç moduna dönüştüğünde onunla orantılı olarak boyunda ufak değişiklikler olur. 'Ölüleri Diriltme: '''Optimus Prime, Matrix sayesinde ölen Transformerlar'ı hayata döndürebilir. '''Enerji Depolama: '''Silver Knight olduğu zamanlar Optimus Prime, her tür enerjiyi depolayabilir. '''Enerji Dönüştürme: Silver Knight olduğu zamanlar Optimus Prime, her türlü enerjiyi herhangi bir başka enerjiye dönüştürebilir. Enerji Püskürtme: 'Silver Knight olduğu zamanlar Optimus Prime, her türlü enerjiyi silah olarak kullanabilir ve püskürtebilir. Güçler (Transformer Güçleri) '''Araç Moduna Dönüşme: '''Her Transformer 2. bir mod tarama ve ona dönüşme yeteneğine sahiptir. '''Araç Modu Tarama: '''Her Transformer kendisine dönüşeceği bir mod tarıyabilir. '''Teknolojik Aletler ile Bağlantı: '''Bütün Transformerlar birbirleri ile vücut telsizleriyle haberleşebilirler, internet ağı gibi ağlara girebilirler ve program yazıp internet bağlantısı kurabilirler. Optimus Prime bu yolla Dünya dillerini öğrenmiştir. 'Çabuk Öğrenme: 'Kısmen makine oldukları için Transformerlar bir şeyi bir kere bakarak öğrenebilirler. '''Silah Üretimi: '''Optimus Prime, her Transformer gibi vücudundan silah üretebilir. '''Rejenerasyon: ' Her Transformer kopan uzuvlarını, çoğu organlarını ve gözlerini rejenerasyon ile tekrar üretebilirler veya kopan uzuvlarını kaynak yaparak geri takabilirler. Sentinel Prime ile kapışmasında Optimus Prime, kolunu kaybetmiş ve daha sonra kolunu bir şekilde geri kazanmıştır. Yetenekler '''Dövüş Sanatları Uzmanı: '''Optimus Prime, Cybertron dövüş sanatlarında ve insanlardan öğrendiği dövüş sanatlarında iyice uzmanlaşmıştır. Eskiden Sentinel Prime'a kısmen yenilmiş olsa da o şu anda Megatron ve Sentinel Prime'a eşit dövüş yetenekleri vardır. Ama o hala Lockdown seviyesinde değildir. '''Zeka: '''Optimus Prime, en zeki Transformerlar'dan biridir. O aynı zamanda bir Prime olmadan önce bir bilim botu olarak görev yapmıştır. '''Acıya Dayanıklılık: '''Optimus Prime, ne kadar acı çekerse çeksin bu onu daha sinirli ve daha tehlikeli yapmaktan başka bir şey yapmaz. Tam anlamıyla bir süper güç sayılmasa da Optimus, acıya çok dayanıklıdır. '''Usta Taktisyen: '''Optimus Prime tam bir taktik ustasıdır. Ama savaş sırasında olsun ama bir kapışma onun daima planları vardır. Zayıf Noktaları Eski Zayıf Noktaları '''Soğuk: İnsanların Transformerlar'ı yenmek için kullanabilecekleri nadir yöntemlerden biri onları dondurmaktır. Transformerlar soğuğa oldukça dayanıklı olsalar da insanlar onların soğuk direncini kırabilecek soğuklukta silahlar üretebilirler. 'Sıcak: 'İnsanların Transformerlar'ı yenmek için kullanabilecekleri nadir yöntemlerden biri onları eritmektir. Transformerlar sıcağa oldukça dayanıklı olsalar da insanlar onların sıcak direncini kırabilecek ısıda silahlar üretebilirler. Dostlar ve Düşmanlar Dostlar * Bumblebee (Yakın Dostu) * Ironhide (Yakın Dostu) * Jazz * Ratchet * Sideswipe * Jolt * Skids * Mudflap * Arcee * Elita One (Yakın Dostu) * Chromia * Jetfire * Wheelie * Brains * Sentinel Prime (Yakın Dostu)/(Eskiden) * Mirage * Que * Roadbuster * Topspin * Leadfoot * Steeljaw * Evac * Hound * Crosshairs * Drift * Grimlock (Eski Düşmanı)/(Dinobot Partneri) * Slug * Scorn * Strafe * Slog * Snarl * Slash * Slashbotlar Galeri Optimus prime antes de Lockdown.png Transformers-age-of-extinction.jpg Optimus-Prime-Transformers-Age-of-Extinction.png AOE optimus reformatted.jpg 800px-OptimusPrimeleavesAOE.jpg 800px-AOE-injuredoptimus.jpg|Ironman Mark I Optimus prime transformers dark of the moon-normal.jpg Transformers-Dark-Of-The-Moon-transformers-dark-of-the-moon-27272444-1920-1080.jpg Transformers-Dark-Of-The-Moon-transformers-dark-of-the-moon-27272334-1920-1080.jpg Transformers-Dark-on-the-Moon-image-3.jpg Rotf-jetpoweroptimusprime-film-1.png Transformers-revenge-of-the-fallen-1024.jpg|15 Kişiye Saldırdım 2015726-transformers optimus.jpg Transformers-age-of-extinction-optimus-prime.jpg Transformers-20090528-power-up-prime-cg.png Transformers1.png Rotf-jetpoweroptimusprime-film-1.png Optimusprimemovies1to3.jpg Optimus Primemovie4.png Optimus Prime DOTM.png Optimus.png Evasion Mode Optimus Prime.png Dotm-optimusprime-poster.jpg Maxresdefault.png 799px-DOTM optimus with trailer.jpg 800px-Alliance4 angryLennox Prime.jpg 800px-AOE optimus new altmode.jpg 800px-AoE-junkeroptimus.jpg 800px-AOEOptimusRidingGrimlock.jpg 800px-ROTF optimus dead body.jpg AcceptNoSubstitute prime vs stinger.jpg Foundation1 optimus is mad.jpg Nefarious2 Prime on Soundwave.jpg Nefarious6 Optimus must feed allspark.jpg TF2007 optimus truckmode.jpg 450px-Defiance4 history spread.jpg A6514 TRA A6513 OP F.jpg Notlar * Optimus Prime, yaşayan son Prime'dır. Sentinel Prime'ı hayata döndürene kadar bu böyle kalmıştır. Ama daha sonra Sentinel Prime'ı öldürünce tekrar yaşayan son Prime olmuştur. * Optimus Prime'ın Dinobot'u Grimlock'tur. * Optimus Prime, hem bir Prime, hem bir Kutsal Şövalye hem de Matrix'in sahibidir. * Ölüleri geri döndürme gücü olduğu halde Optimus Prime, filmlerde ölen Autobotlar'ı geri döndürmemiştir. * Optimus Prime, Megatron'un üvey kardeşidir. Kategori:Transformerlar Kategori:Cybertronlular Kategori:Autobotlar Kategori:NEST Kategori:Prime Takımı Kategori:Liderler Kategori:Primelar Kategori:Kutsal Şövalyeler Kategori:Aktifler Kategori:Autobot Liderleri Kategori:Karakterler Kategori:Yeniden Yapılanlar Kategori:Transformers Movie Kategori:Transformers:Revenge of the Fallen Kategori:Transformers:Dark of the Moon Kategori:Transformers:Age of Extinction Kategori:Transformers:The Last Knight Kategori:Transformers Kategori:Kutsal Şövalye Liderleri Kategori:Combinerlar Kategori:Autobot Combinerlar Kategori:Combiner Primelar